Witches, Werewolves, Slayers and Wizards, Oh My!
by TheSlayer63
Summary: Part Two of The Unknowns of Aurora. TJ has just got captured and gets a Blast from the Past


Witches, Werewolves, (Slayers) and Wizards, Oh My!

By: TJ And Lexi

Aurora Part: 2

**Lexi…**

"TJ, are you really thinking about this? I mean, you're not thinking that we are rushing into this? After all, it's our 7th year at Hogwarts, and Josh is coming back to work as an assistant to Professor Flitwick as well as finish his 7th year, and so is Andrew and Cody. Well, Andrew is working with Professor Sprout, and Cody with Professor Slughorn, and my internship with Professor McGonagall is still in the works. But still, we can't stay at Hogwarts all summer!" I whined, nearly dropping Crooks, my tabby cat. He hissed, and then hid underneath the chairs in the compartment.

I still couldn't believe it! TJ wanted us to stay at school over the summer holiday! I could be in Verona right now, or maybe London looking for a nice flat after I finished school! But no, we have to go see Professor Sinistra, because TJ needed to work on her Slayer skills after the Second Wizarding War (aka WW2) so that she could work as an Auror! I had to tag along since my mum was in Australia, along with the rest of my family, because of their memory modifications. I couldn't risk losing them in this War, just because of my blood status. Half-Mortal, they said I was. Half Mortal. I had to make a sacrifice and move my mum and my family to Australia, while I vacationed in London. TJ and I both rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron, so that we could be closer to Diagon Alley. I was made a prefect this year, Head Girl to be exact. It looked nice with my Gryffindor tie, I might add. But what I was wondering was whom the Head Boy was going to be. I mean, we had to share the same dorm from what I heard at the Ministry from Seamus. Isn't it amazing how I know everyone from the wizarding world and TJ doesn't considering she's pureblooded? Given the fact that she was raised like I was, and never knew that this world existed, well, it was quite a shock for me and her.

"Oh get a grip on yourself, Juliet, and be excited for once about going back to Hogwarts. At least you'll get to see Josh again. Merlin only knows how much you miss him." TJ said, twirling her wand around and around. It was a nice wand, made from cherry oak, with a core of dragon heartstring, and it was 13 inches long. It's also has a custom made design on it. A dragon rapes around the cores and stops half way, there is vines with roses and thrones raping around about half way too, engraved on it says, _"Once a Slayer, Always a Slayer. Nothing last forever so make it count."_ It was quite the impressive wand, made from Ollivanders, basically the last of his old stock. Mine is a 14 inch blackthorn wand, with a unicorn hair as the core, with a custom made handle. Engraved into the handle was a crest: a wolf and a lion with a feather in between, a full moon nestled above the two animals and the words _Amor vincit Omnia_, which translates to "Love conquers all."

What TJ doesn't know though, is that I got a tattoo, a magical tattoo, with an ancient rune and the words _Omnia vincit amor; et nos cedamus amori_, which translates: Love conquers all things; let us too surrender to love. It's inked across my lower back, and it glows whenever I cast a spell. It cost me 100 Galleons and a Knut! Pretty expensive tattoo, I might say.

"Rose, I just think that going back to Hogwarts right now would be illogical, considering that we had a month left of the summer holiday! And you know I can't let you out of my sight, because of your blood status. What do you think would happen if anyone knew you were half Slayer and half witch? Not to mention a quarter Immortal? You could be killed because of it! Not everything in the wizarding world is accepted easily into society, especially half mortals and half-beings." I cried out, remembering what happened to Diana, a girl in our year, who was half Immortal and half witch. During the war, her family was killed because of it. That's when Half-Mortals and Half Beings had to be careful and not get caught by the Death Eaters.

"You're over thinking this, Lexi. Who else will know that I'm a quarter Immortal? Only full Immortals could know that I'm half. As long as this single strand of hair glows, I'm safe from attack," she said, holding up her single strand of Immortal hair. "And with you by my side, I'm even safer. With you being Half-Mortal, you can blend in easier than I can. Your entire Immortal heritage came from your great grandmother, who was full immortal, and your entire Faerie heritage came from your great grandfather."

"TJ, you know I'm only a quarter Faerie, and the correct term is Fae. And it's spelled F-A-E-R-I-E, not F-A-I-R-Y. There's a difference. Can't you tell by my blonde hair?"

"I thought those were highlights, not real hair," TJ said, touching my Fae hair.

"Nope, pure Fae hair. The blue is my Immortal hair, and the rest is my mortal hair. See?" I said, cutting off a strand with my wand, using a severing charm. TJ gasped and looked like she was going to say something when she saw my hair grow back. "It's my magic that does that," I explained, letting her touch the severed piece of hair I held in my hand. "It will always grow back until I die. That's how Faerie magic works."

"One day, Lexi, you're going to have to teach me about Faerie magic and wandlore. We had better get ready, because we just passed the Black Lake, and I see the lights of Hogwarts up ahead." TJ said, pulling on her leather jacket, and tucking her wand in her boots.

We felt the train lurch at that moment, and everything went dark. Coldness swept in, and screaming filled my ears. No, that's impossible; _they_ can't be on the train!

I look at TJ and she knows to, "Lexi we can take them lets fight, but wait what are they doing on the train this time of the year?" TJ says seeing her chance to fight and curious.

"TJ you know we can't we have to get off NOW! And what do you think they're doing looking for people like us." I say while desperately trying to open the window, but doesn't seem to want to budge. I can see frost starting to form on the window, now I am more than ever trying to get the damn window to budge.

"Oh Lexi if you're not going to allow me to fight then move." TJ says pushing me out of the way and having a gun come out of her bracelet and shooting the window, and jumping out of it then turns around to help me out. "Run Lexi!" She says while casting a spell to fix the window. I start running but keep looking back towards TJ. "Don't look back just RUN!" she is yelling at me. I am running towards the school as fast as possible. I can hear branches snap behind me I think it's TJ behind me but I don't dare look back to see if it is. I just keep running not looking back not even stopping to take a breath, my focus is to make it to the school, Aurora, and tell Mr. Mongolian what is happening and hopefully he can do something about it.

I am finally able to see the school and I am finally close to the edge of the woods. I take a risk to look back to see if TJ was behind me but I don't see her I am hoping that she just got caught up and is fighting them. I just hope she doesn't get caught, that's never good I heard they torcher there hostages trying to get info, and more. Panic is now running through me all I can see now is them catching TJ. Then I came back to reality because I heard a scream, it was TJ's scream.

"Don't look back Just RUN!" I could hear her screaming in my head. Then I heard her "LEXI RUN TELL MR. MONGOLIAN DON'T GO BACK JUST." I couldn't hear her anymore I can't believe it they got her. Tears are running down my face, I'm panicking I don't know what to do, no I do but I don't know if I want to. My body says to run and go save TJ, but my brain tells me to run to the castle and tell Mr. Mongolian that's the only way you can really save her.

I run towards the castle nothing will stop me now nothing at all. When I finally get there I run straight for Mr. Mongolians office, and I run into his office, and his sitting in his desk, "My dear Lexi what are you doing here? You look tired and out of breath. Is every thing alright?" He ask me.

"Mr. …Mongolian…There….On…..The …..Train…..And….They…..Got….T…J!" I am so desperately trying to speak but I am just breathing so hard from running.

"Who is one the train? They got who? What happened?" He's asking confused

I take a second to slow my breath and finally get out "The dementors there on the train and they got TJ while she was trying to save me."

"Oh Dear this is not good, but we have no one to save her at this time well we can't save her." He said scared and sad.

"YOU CAN'T SAVE HER! BULLSHIT NO YOU WON'T SAVE HER. SHE IS THE BEST STUDENT HERE, WELL WE BOTH ARE, BUT WHY WON'T YOU!" I am furious, Can't save TJ ughhh.

"You know we can't we can't put our Teachers let alone other student's in danger. We'll just have to hope she can save herself. But for now you need to stay here and stay out of trouble, and not get caught yourself. Go to a dorm and stay there, for now I'm sorry but we will just have to pray she can get out of this herself." He says while walking me to my dorm that I share with my best friend No my sister TJ. This couldn't get any worse.

**TJ….**

"LEXI RUN TELL MR. MONGOLIAN DON'T GO BACK JUST." I yell then I can hear myself scream then everything goes dark.

I wake up in a dark room, my wands gone but my bracelet is still on my wrist, well it can't come off unless I take the charm off it that I put on it. But then I think why they didn't try to take it off because it hasn't been tampered with. This makes me wonder. Maybe there is a trick to this maybe I can't really use my bracelet, but maybe I can. I say my spell _"Conlterut Mortali Saviories" _and my bracelet glows, so far looks like it works. Arrow I say to it and out come's my Bow and Arrow. This is so far so good but I have this bad feeling that there's more than meets the eye. I am really cautions when I make my moves.

I make my way to the door but then when I get to the door I hear a key go into the lock I hurry up and put my Bow and Arrow back in the bracelet. The door opens and I see someone I never would have expected to see ever again, Blake, I swore he died a year or two ago, I swore I killed him. "TJ what are you doing here?" he asked me.

Well this is weird but I go with it, "They captured me. Lexi got away but I well failed to get away there was too many of them."

"Come hurry. We have to get out of here before they find us." He says while grabbing me by my arm and pulls me.

I stop and stare at him, "Blake? Why are you doing this? And how are you alive?" I am asking him just shocked that he is standing in front of me.

"Ask questions later. Run now my only concern is to get you out of here alive." He says grabbing my arm again and running down long halls.

We run down halls make many left and right turns, I swear we're lost until we finally make it out into the sun light. There is a motorcycle sitting outside waiting for us. He hoped on the motorcycle and started it up, "Well what are you waiting for TJ get on the bike before they come."

I looked behind me and I really didn't want to for to back he was my only hope for getting out of here and my only savior for now. So I trust him for now and I get on the motorcycle. I hold him around his waist and lay my head on his back and for some reason it feels right like this is supposed to happen. But I try to ignore it, though it really doesn't work. I can't help the fact that I kind of missed him. Don't know how I can explain it but I do, and now that he is here I have this warm feeling inside of me. It takes about an hour to 30 minutes to get to Aurora.

We walk up to the door until I realize that I forgot my wand. "Blake I forgot my wand and I really need it."

He pulls out my wand out of his back pocket and hands it to me, "I figured you would want to have your wand so I grabbed it before we left."

"Thank you Blake. You know I have to admit I have missed you." I say while taking my wand. I stop then lean in and kiss him. I don't know why I did but it kind of just happened.

"You know TJ I actually came back for you I am really sorry what happened I really am." He said and he took my hand and lead me into the school.

"WHAT IN MERLINS NAME! LOOK OUT TJ I AM GOING TO GO ALL NATIVE AMERICAN ON HIS ASS! THAT BOY WON'T SEE ANOTHER DAY! Wait didn't he die?" Lexi said Furious and looked like she was going to kill him really.

"Relax Lexi it's okay he saved me and I don't know there is something about him that I just.. No you can't kill him I am sorry." I said holding her back from Blake.

"Lexi I am so sorry for what has happened in the past I can't explain myself for the past but I have changed I promise I won't ever hurt you or TJ. I love her." And he comes up behind me and holds me. "I love you My Angel." He whispers in my ear.

I turn around and face him and kiss him, "I love you to my Hero."

**Lexi…**

I don't know how much happier I could be for TJ. Though I don't really care for Blake for what he did do to her a while ago, (almost killed her), but I mean she seems to be glowing with happiness. Granted Sam did make her happy but then something went wrong, I heard her went to the dark side completely to the point where he won't go back to the good side, me on the other hand have Josh and he arrived about 2 days ago. So happy he came to, but he also heard that TJ was captured and heeled prisoner and was at risk for being killed. Cody and Andrew also came was actually surprised they came. Then just yesterday Jared, Derek, Marissa, Mathew (Marissa's Boyfriend Now), Kira, and Jay all came wanting also to go save TJ, but Mr. Mongolian kept saying no because he didn't want to risk anyone's life. Which is understandable but it was TJ one of the greatest Slayers you could find and also my best friend who is pretty much my sister. But I am very happy Blake saved her I don't know what I would do without her.

"Lexi you okay?" TJ is asking me I must look worried or something.

"Just fine TJ Just really Glad you are alive. By the way everyone is here worried about you."

"Lexi I'm glad you're here." And she gives me a hug, she runs off to the lunch room. I was left there standing staring at Blake. He smiles at me kind of shy like. "Blake I have to ask why did you come back I get you love TJ now but what happened and how did you survive?"

"I don't remember any of it really I was possessed and I don't know how I survived. But I am glad I survived because now I have a chance to be with the one I love."

And he walked after TJ I don't think there is anyone else more perfect for TJ than Blake. She has found her Romeo/Jack.

**Is This The Final Finish Or Is There More To Come? (TJ)**

This is the End of Us I swear I don't know how we have made it through all we have. Lexi has been through Hell and back worried about me non-stop. I have been through hell and back non-stop worrying about my life, my friends, and my boyfriends.

But that is now the past and hopefully the end for now or is it? Here is a New Glimpse of the Future and hopefully it won't change again but by the way I see it, it won't change at all.

Lexi and Josh ended up being happily married and had three kids. Blake and I are no doubt very happy. We are also married and have two kid's one boy and one girl. Nate was never heard from ever again since the last time we saw him, some say he was in a fight and died, some say he was heading to the dark side so and he didn't want to so he killed himself. But I don't know for sure I can't even find him by using a finding spell, I just figure he doesn't want to be found. Ashley and Erin and Cody the Vampire were still never heard from either but I heard they were in a place called North America. Marissa and Matthew are together haven't yet got married but are soon to be, they still hang around the school and visit with all us. Kira and Jay well they have stayed the same. Jared went off and started publishing book of Sy-Fi, I'm actually happy he went on with his dream, But I also he is off looking for Nate. Derek well I know he's around the school somewhere every now and then I see him.

This Story was written by Lexi and TJ. Two Friends that are finding their place in this world, both are in high school for now and just living and learning for now.


End file.
